Leah Palmer
Sentinel Defense Corps Personnel,Beware! Loading..... Nick Bale's only girlfriend and wife. Leah Sarah Palmer-Bale, sometimes nicknamed as the Halo female spartan Sarah Palmer, is another Nexusian-American that was currently on duty at the Sentinel Defense Corps; as a Soldier. History Her Background is unknown but was known to be a smart and a beautiul girl,she had childhood crush and friend to Nick Bale, whom Nick simply snobbed all the beautiful hot girls in a way to do his duty as a soldier. At 18 Years old she stood at 6'3 inches tall, thus giving her the nickname "Long-legged Beautiful Smokin' Hot Palmer" by most people. Enlisted in the Sentinel Defense Corps At 20 Years old she enlisted at the Sentinel Defense Corps after she found out that the Kaiju killed her parents; she was forced to be assigned as a Jaeger pilot, and tried piloting a prototype Project Vector, but end up having slight seizures and have extreme abdominal pain; such pain was even compared to a rifle bullet. Because of this she was reassigned to the 805th Rangers Regiment as a Soldier instead; with some personnel theorizing that she wasn't mentally ready to pilot a Jaeger effectively. War against the Atlas Defense Front Once the Sentinel Defense Corps spread the intel in the US as they find out their defection towards the world. She assisted Nick Bale in killing a Kaiju Organ-Smuggler Claudio by giving him a knife to kill him,but it was turned out to be a clone,so the Atlas Defense Front had enough time to execute,but Michael Nexus wasn't disappointed,saying that they did that just to improve public image. Death At 2061, she was tasked to recover the stolen weapons shipment of the Sentinel Defense Corps, while the SDC Was being overwhelmed by an anonymous PMC, She ziplined into combat, utilizing a Sonic Compact Crossbow to kill and incapacitate enemy soldiers, however she quickly run out of ammunition and taked cover, however the soldier fired a grenade at the wall, throwing her to the ground. When she stood up, she was shot in the stomach by soldier using an HBRa3 Assault Rifle that was previously stolen, she was shot several times in the stomach before a single bullet pierced the said body part, due to the bullet made out of Nexusium. In her last breath, she made an effort to stand up, before being punched in the stomach and succumbed to her wounds. Personality Leah is a compassionate,caring and a friendly person, she was the kindest and calm among all the women in the Sentinel Defense Corps. Leah is often displayed as the embodiment of attraction and a pinnacle of dominating superiority, specifically over men. She isn't afraid to make suggestive comments and frequently flirts with Nick on numerous occasions. She also seems to be aware of her appearance and sometimes makes use of it. Despite her lifestyle of espionage and operating within the shadows, Palmer's adaptability influenced her opinions on the Second Kaiju War and the Operation Bombardment. Realizing the difference between Sentinel Defense Corps and the Unites States Army with many of their activities seen in the light of day amongst the public, Palmer wanted to appease public opinions by signing contracts. When it comes to combat she really cares about her allies, which is strikingly similar to Nick Bale's Character. The Death of her fiance led her engage more into battle previously. Appearance Leah is a tall, has a sleek and curved toned body with muscular thighs and long legs that boys keep on looking on it. Her signature outfit is a Leather Tactical Suit,which is a Black, Leather-fashioned catsuit with a metallic zipper on the front,it was noted to have a Carbon Fiber layer inside,making it Bullet-Resistant,not to mention it regulates her temperature; in a way she can't complain about the heat while wearing it. Abilities and Skills *'Peak Physical Condition': Leah is in amazing shape and in top condition; she was nearly tireless like Nick Bale when it comes to strenous activities in or out the battlefield. *'Superhuman Speed':Leah was even faster than Usain Bolt,that she could also slightly catch up with Nick Bale running. *'Expert Acrobatic':Leah can leap at such height that even surpasses Olympic Athletes,she was able to leap from a car higher (No use of Exo) to a window. *'Expert Martial Artist': Leah integrates a skill in Martial Arts, where she mostly uses Taekwondo at most occasions that made her defeat both men and women. *'Regenerative Healing Factor':Every Nexusian has a healing factor;but on Female Nexusians the healing factor is considerably slower compared to men. *'Expert Marksman':Leah can handle any kind of firearms;particularly Sub Machine Guns, but she was also the best Sniper in the women,hitting a Target in the head at 3,245 Meters. Equipment Leah has access to various firearms and equipment that the Sentinel Defense Corps has to offer. Weapons *'SIG P228':Leah's signature sidearm and she has favored it since. *'AX338':Leah used this sniper rifle when she qualified at a Firing Range. *'Atlas-45':When she lost her trademark handgun, she used this handgun to defend herself in a bar fight. *'HBRa3':Leah utilized this assault rifle when she enlisted as a soldier in the Sentinel Defense Corps *'Sonic Compact Crossbow':Leah used it in her final operation moments before her death. Equipment *Leather Tactical Suit *MSDC-23 Multi Purpose Visor *Flash Grenades Trivia *She can speak multiple languages, including French. *She is the best Scout among the female Scouts in the Squad. *Despite her height of 6'3, she is NOT the tallest woman in the Sentinel Defense Corps; she is the 3rd tallest woman. *She loves Leather clothing,like Leather Suits. Category:Fan-made characters Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Jaeger pilot Category:User:AceTabk67 Category:Fan fiction Category:Humans Category:Nexusians Category:Deceased